Why
by NotMarge
Summary: Why were the alien creatures so interested in Kit Walker?


I do not own American Horror Story: Asylum.

Oh thank goodness.

Why

* * *

><p>Kit Walker was important to them.<p>

To those faceless, formless entities.

The reasons themselves weren't entirely clear at the time. Only bits and pieces of a mixed up puzzle of long, winding, lifelong events.

But later, much later, at the very end, it became clear.

He was important to them for who he was. What he was. How he was.

And what the events they set in motion would cause him to _choose_ to become.

His goodness. A man who wanted nothing more than to live and love and be loved. A man who sent that love out into the world time and time again. When he lost that love, he searched for it again. And when it presented itself with an opportunity to reciprocate and make better his little section of the world, he did so without reserve and without hesitation.

His compassion. A man who thought not only of himself and what effect his actions would have on him, but those others around him that mattered. A man who had compassion enough to go into a place of deepest hell and torment and bring out the one demon who first made him suffer. Take that demon into the comfort and warmth of his home. And give that demon a second chance at happiness, at redemption, at life.

His hope. A man who reached out time and time again for something better. Who did not let the darkness consume him, swallow him up. But stayed alive, stayed whole and endured. Endured through pain, unsure confusion, and heartbreak until he could stand up and walk out of it again toward the light.

His bravery. A man willing to take brutality and punishment and indignity so that another might not have to suffer. Who walked on his own two feet toward his fate, known and unknown. Because he chose to.

His appreciation for life. When he finally fought free of the hell and torment of his captivity, he did not wallow in remembrances and past miseries. He opened his arms and embraced the light and love and possibility of the life ahead of him. He let the bitterness, the anger, the resentment, and the pain float away from him. So he could appreciate and be filled with the life and freedom and possibility he reached out and clutched in his hand.

And more of that needed to be sent out into the world.

So first they took the vessels, the good women who loved him and were loved by him. They took them to give them his children so that those children might be healthy and strong. And they added a touch, just a touch, of extra specialness so that they might do the goodness they could.

Truthfully, more than a touch wasn't needed, because it was provided by the man himself. In his DNA, in his cells, in what he _chose_ to be.

And then they sent the vessels back to him, to observe, to watch what he would do with those grand gifts.

And he did well. As well as he could.

And those children, those little children, were taught to do the same.

And they did.

And they remembered. And they knew who loved, who believed in them.

In the end, when those faceless, formless entities finally returned for him at the end of his life when there was no more to be done and no more to give, it was because he was a good person and had suffered in the world long enough. He had done all the good that he could do to make a better place. For himself, for those he loved, for those who did not deserve his mercy.

And then, when that moment had arrived and he had fulfilled the mission of hope and appreciation and bravery and love and compassion, they returned.

They released him from his pain and suffering.

And gave him peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Truthfully, I didn't like the Asylum season at all except for little tidbits. And I couldn't figure out why Evan Peters', ahem, sorry, Kit Walker's reproductive capacities would be so important to a bunch of friggin' aliens. <strong>

**Was Kit perfect? No. Was he a good man? I believe yes.**

**Goodness and intelligence do not go hand in hand. When you are intelligent, it can be more difficult to keep your goodness. Because you understand and know too much. But his character chose to. And I am fairly certain it wasn't easy.**

**So I wrote this to try and make sense of it all.**

**Thank you so much to iWritexx, Jurana Keri, and Voodoo-Mutant-Child for reviewing this odd little thing. You are most appreciated, sweeties! :D**

**Everybody appreciates feedback. Leave a review if you like.**


End file.
